1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to police equipment, more particularly, to outer carrier wearing of soft body armor, law enforcement duty belts and methods for suspending them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standard equipment for peace officers includes the wearing of an undershirt or turtleneck, a ballistic soft body armor vest, and a police uniform shirt over the vest. The body armor vest includes a carrier, two armor panels, and attachable/detachable fasteners, typically hook and loop fasteners. One armor panel fits into a front carrier through an opening in the bottom of the front carrier and the other armor panel fits into a rear carrier through an opening in the bottom of the rear carrier. The attachable/detachable fasteners attach the front and rear carriers together around the wearer's waist and over the shoulders to form the vest.
The body armor vest traps excess body heat around the torso in warm weather and is uncomfortable due to the constant compression and weight of the armor. It is also very inconvenient to remove the body armor carrier prior to the conclusion of the wearer's shift. For this reason there has been a move towards the wearing of outer carrier ballistic vests.
Most outer carrier vests are made from heavy-duty nylon or polyester materials and are fitted to a particular brand of soft body armor panels. The panels are removed from the front and rear carriers and inserted into the bottom of the carrier vest. The carrier vest has attachable/detachable, typically hook and loop, fasteners at the sides for adjustment and removal. Use of the carrier vest's fasteners rather than those supplied by the manufacturer with the body armor panels may void the armor warranty. The carrier vests are made to somewhat match the look of a uniform shirt on the outside and are typically worn over a police shirt. The carrier vest is independent from the duty belt and sits above it on the torso.
There are occasional situations where additional armor protection is desired. The additional protection can take the form of hard armor plates covering the front and rear torso. Typically, the hard armor plates are installed in a separate carrier and donned when needed. The extra bulk from the plate carrier can further restrict the movements of the wearer.